Break Time & Coffee Cups
by starlight.in.my.heart
Summary: Busy strict business man Yao Wang has a picky sweet tooth and sharp taste. Between being swamped in work, requests, and endless assailing of flirting directed towards him, all he wants is to be able to enjoy his sweets in peace. All he wants is to be alone However, his desire to be left alone is completely disregarded when a certain handsome Frenchman comes along.


_**Author's Note: This is mainly a Franchu Fan Fic, but it does contain some Rochu. Mature content. By the way, if any of you read my fanfiction Veins of Vodka, I want to say that I'm working on it! Don't worry, it's faaarr from over, it just takes me FOREVER to write. But yeah, please enjoy this fluffy and happy fanfiction with China and France.  
**_

_**Songs:**_

_**french toast - J **_

**_labour in vain - linus' blanket _**

**_full of charm - Lyn ( Feat. Mc Mong ) _**

* * *

**Break Time 1 ~**

On the twenty-fifth floor of the Le Grand Sky Tower hotel, lies an expensive quaint cafe lounge called Rosemary. This cafe lounge has been included in multiple magazines and articles. Only the 'rich' and 'successful' are granted entry. Rosemary is owned by the elusive, handsome young pâtissier Francis Bonnefoy. Even though he is quite famous, and notorious for his playboy ways, only a few people have seen him.

Every day, a lovely man would visit this cafe.

Soothing jazz piano music flowed throughout the cafe, scents of delicious pastries wafting around. There were clear small vials placed about that contained fresh flowers. Sparkling beautiful creations were encased behind glass covers, almost too wonderful to consume. There was the clink of tea cups and small plates, the brewing of the coffee machine. There was view of the busy city below, as people rushed to and fro. Yet here in this cafe, time was relaxed. In the corner, at a table for two, sat one person.

The sun streaming from the clear windows highlighted a man's delicate, pretty features. Today, he sat at his laptop, his long slender fingers tapping away at the keyboard. He always arrived at this cafe, in that very table by the corner by twelve promptly. He would be there, Monday through Friday without fail. His fingers stopped their rhythm for a brief moment, and he sighed as he untied his ponytail. Long, silky dark hair cascaded past his shoulders. The strands sparkled in the sun, having a golden honey tint. His hair fell in his thoughtful eyes, irritated by this, he raked his hair out of his face with his eyes. His brand name watch winked in the light as he did so.

He looked off in the window deep in thought, it was a tempting and inviting image. It was as if it was taken from a page from a high fashion magazine. The man had a certain alluring aura about him, something that drew people to him. The man himself seemed oblivious to all the attention he received in the cafe. "This is from the owner," A voice pulled the man from his thoughts.

"Hm?" He asked, turning his attention to a flustered young woman. She was a fidgeting blonde woman, appearing to be in her early twenties. She slid a small plate of full of round chocolates towards him. They were little spheres, drizzled with white chocolate and nuts. "What's this for?" He asked smiling, for he couldn't help but love sweets.

"The owner wanted you to try these, and tell him how they taste. You're one his of regular customers now. They're just prototypes." The woman blushed as she spoke to the attractive man.

"I'm honored! I'll try one now." He picked up a chocolate and placed it into his mouth. His closed, and he thought he would melt as he tasted the swirling caramel and chocolate, all sweetly blended together. The nuts gave it a crunchy texture of sorts. "This is delicious! You should sell these!" He picked up another one of the chocolates.

"Really? You should tell the owner that," The woman put slips of blank paper and a pen on the table. "Write your comments down for him." She didn't seem to want to leave yet, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Should she ask? Ah well, no harm in doing so. Leaning over, she said quietly, "Would you also leave me your name and phone number?" The young woman winked and then quickly left. Her friends surrounded her and asked her for all the details.

He shrugged his shoulders, not quite understanding why she wanted his number. Oh well, no harm in it. She seemed like a nice person. After jotting down his comments on the chocolates for the owner, he scribbled down his name and number. The name Yao Wang was elegantly signed on the slip of paper. Without another word, he gracefully left the table with a generous amount of tips. Everyone looked after him wistfully, oh, what a beautiful man! He was even prettier than a woman.

* * *

"Have you finished your report yet?" Yao asked as he swiftly walked down the hall to his office, with his assistant trailing after him frantically. Everyone admired and looked up to the president of their company. He was smart and capable, always making sure matters were finished efficiently. He had only started working at this famous company for a year, but he had risen up the corporal ladder so quickly. The board of directors had taken a huge liking to him.

"Mr. Wang, I should warn you of something." His assistant ventured cautiously. He didn't want to be the one who had to break the news.

Even as capable as Yao was, he still had a lot on his plate. So he often had his assistant Im Yong Soo help him. Yong Soo was precariously balancing a cup of coffee, a stack of files, and had a cellphone lodged between his ear and shoulder. The hair he had tried so hard to keep in control this morning started to unwind, bits of hairs sticking up everywhere.

"What?"

His assistant swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "Uh.."

"Well? Spit it out," Yao said.

He was almost to his office. The assistant thought his heart would leap out, how in the world was he say the news lightly? His mouth went dry when Yao opened the door. It was too late now. Yao almost dropped what he was carrying. In the middle of his large expansive office, that took up almost half of the building's ninety-fifth floor, was the familiar backside of a tall man. Polished, shiny black shoes. A fitting tailored suit on a body similar to a male model, and a head of silvery hair slicked back.

He was looking out the windows, and in the reflection, he could see that face he dreaded to see. His fists tightened so much, that his knuckles turned white. "Why, Mr. Braginski. What a _pleasant _surprise." He said forcefully behind clenched teeth. The man turned back around with a huge, charming grin that brought women to their knees. The decieving kind violet eyes that could swindle other companies without betraying any emotion. He was able to accomplish all this without ever getting his hands dirty. Mr. Braginski's arms were extended out as he walked closer to Yao.

"Don't be so formal! Call me Ivan!" He exclaimed. Yao sighed, his day suddenly just got a lot worse. Why, why oh why? He thought to himself. Yao groaned inwardly, but fought to keep his composure. He contained his turbulent emotions, and kept on a forced smile. When Yao made no move towards him, Ivan shook his head and his arms dropped back to his sides.

"Would you please give us a moment alone?" Yao asked to his sickly pale assistant. Yong Soo set down half of the files on Yao's desk, before he nodded thankfully and was already backing up towards the door. In just a few moments, the company would be a war zone. It would be best to take cover. He hurried to warn everyone else to bunker down for the coming war.

"Take as long as you need," He said, reaching for the handle of the door. He immediately left. Now, in the office, was only Yao and Ivan. Outside, everyone was unsettled, and either ducking away in the break room or hiding underneath their desks like children. Ivan and Yao couldn't see this, since his office had blinds that covered the glass windows. They were quite far apart in the massive office. Yao stayed glued to his spot like a frightened rabbit and felt uncomfortable as those burning violet eyes searched through him pervertedly. The invasive glances made him squirm, and his hands tightened at his sides. It was almost as if the tall Russian man could see through Yao's clothing, and his dirty thoughts were apparent on his curled lips.

"What has brought you here today?" Yao asked as politely he could manage. Ivan slowly stepped towards him, each footstep falling down on the marble floor with a dreaded thud. Even the sun shining upon him seemed cold, and cowered in his imposing stature. He was the type of person that could kill a man without thinking twice or regretting it. Someone like that, was the type of person Yao despised. Now, there were so close, that their chests pressed against each other's. Yao hated that he had to crane his neck up just to look up at Ivan's eyes. Why was he so short?!

He put his hands against Ivan's chest at an attempt to push him away. "Please, you're too close." Yao said. Those words had no affect on Ivan, he lightly caressed Yao's cheek with a cold smile. He began to pinch Yao's cheek, much to his disdain. "Stop!" Yao said indignantly, still trying to push him away. Ivan stopped pinching his cheek, but his hand started to unknot Yao's tie. "W-what are you doing?" Yao was in extreme distress.

"Don't act so innocent. You know exactly what I plan on doing." He cooed in Yao's ear, his hands trailed lower, resting at the small of Yao's back. His palms burned into Yao's skin, even though there was a lot of clothing blocking the contact, it didn't help much. It was not easy to forget such a touch.

"Stop it! I will tell everyone of your sexual harassment! I'll call my lawyers!" Yao shouted in an attempt to save himself, squeezing his eyes shut if fear. He was surprised when deep, full laughter echoed throughout the expansive office. Slowly, his eyes opened and he saw the Russian man laughing so much, that his body shook.

"It's been a while since someone has amused me this much." He paused, laughing so more. "Very well, _Mr. Wang. _Let's be professional, da?" He released his hold on Yao and walked towards the black modern couch. He seated himself elegantly, resting his leg on his knee. He laid back, and his head tilted towards the tall ceiling.

* * *

Yao sighed, and set down his pen on the desk. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, and looked out in the distance out his window high above the city. Papers were scattered on his desk, a folder open, a floating computer screen that glowed. His eyes had started to hurt, so he took his glasses off and set them on the flat surface. The small warm light of the lamp had a ball of light over his steaming teacup. What was he doing here? All alone in the late hours at work on a Friday night. He blew a stray piece of hair out of his face. Sometimes he missed those young, carefree days of his youth. Where had they all gone? In the summer, his family would go to their expansive property in the countryside. If he closed his eyes he could still remember those breezy sunny days. The scent of the outdoors and clean linen, the tall grass swaying in the wind. One summer before he started college, he saw another family drive by in their car.

They occupied the neighboring property, and had introduced themselves to Yao's family. He vaguely remembered that there were two older sisters, one cheerful girl with a bountiful breast, and the other a slimmer quieter girl. He couldn't remember their names. However, he clearly remembered when he met their brother.

_He was in his mother's large bedroom, idling by his mother's bookcase with a bored expression. He picked a random book with a little interest, and started to flip through the pages. The curtains were drawn, they billowed in the wind. His mother sat on a plush stool in front of her vanity with a frown. She had a green emerald earring in one, and a large pearl drop earring in the other. She debated which one she should wear by comparing them with a discerning eye._

_She set them down for a moment, and ran her fingers lightly over the top of the sparkling perfume bottles. Picking one, she took the top off._

_"Yao, could you please retrieve the Braginski's son for dinner?" His mother asked him as she sprayed some perfume onto her wrists. Yao nodded, and set the book back on the shelf._

_"Where is he?"_

_"Somewhere out in the gardens, hurry before it gets dark."Yao left his mother's bedroom, and quickly slid down the grand stair's banister. He jumped off quickly with reflexes like a cat, and opened the large double glass doors to the veranda. Yao tossed on some random flip-flops with haste and stepped out on the __veranda, the carefully maintained flowers were blooming wonderfully. The comfy white chairs were spotless, with fluffed white pillows. There was a table with chairs around it in one spot, with a tall, beautiful lantern hanging in it. The candles inside of it were lit. The sun was still bright, and it was a nice day today. The trees danced in the wind, the puffy white clouds slowly moving across the light blue sky. He stepped off the veranda steps, and wandered through the expansive gardens. He sighed, couldn't mother have been a little more specific?_

_He continued to walk through an arch of blooming roses, and smiled when he saw butterflies flitting about the flowers. There was the musical gurgling of a fountain, and the distant wind chime. He continued walking, and found himself in the field of sunflowers. They too had bloomed wonderfully, he remember helping the gardeners plant them last summer. He lightly ran his fingers over the large, yellow petals. He breathed in the fresh air, and his eyes spotted a healthy towering green tree in the middle of the field. Yao decided to take a small break, he was getting a bit sleepy. A small nap wouldn't hurt anyone._

_Walking over to the tree, he found that someone else was already napping underneath the shade of the rustling, lively green tree. It was actually, quite a beautiful person. He for some reason, reminded Yao a bit of an Ice Prince. He had a head of slivery blonde hair, and deep handsome features. He had a tall nose bridge, and soft appearing lips. His hands were folded over his taut stomach, this person wore a sheer white button-up shirt and slacks._

_Curiously, he squatted down next to the sleeping person. He poked the person's cheek on a strange urge, and fought a giggle when he saw the person squirm a bit. He pinched the cheek, finding it full of elasticity. When his fingers ran over the bottom lip, he gasped when the stranger's eyes suddenly opened, to reveal sparkling amethyst eyes that stared at him with untrustworthiness. The stranger grasped Yao's wrist tightly. However, when the stranger's eyes completely focused on the once hazy shocked face, he was pleasantly surprised._

_Round, large honey amber eyes nervously looked at him, with silky hair falling past his shoulders. A delicate face obscured by his liquid dark hair, that highlighted with gold in the sun, and deep hints of chestnut. The breeze flowed through rustling the trees. "I'm sorry ..." Yao apologized. The wary stranger sat up, and leaned against the tree trunk. The stranger let go of Yao's wrist._

_"It's fine." He had a cool voice that sounded almost child like in a way. The Ice Prince gave a distant smile, and had difficult looking at Yao straight in the face, he was bright. Yao was just like the sun, if you started too long, you could go blind from it's brightness._

_"What's your name?" Yao asked, leaning forward attentively. The Ice Prince ran through his fingers through his wind tousled silvery hair._

_"Ivan. Ivan Braginski."_

A shrill metallic ringing roared through his ears, cruelly snatching him away from his reverie. He almost jumped out of his chair, and reached for the ringing telephone. "Hello?"

"Mr. Wang!" Yong Soo's urgent voice alerted Yao, and he sat up instantly, his spine straight.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Braginski requires you to attend a private meeting tonight. He had important matters to discuss with you." The minute Yao heard 'Mr. Braginski' he slumped back in his chair. He crossed his arms and played with the phone cord with a pout and furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sure he's just overreacting. These urgent matters can wait until morning." Despite his assistant's protests, Yao hung up the phone. Really, Ivan was just too much. Disguising a booty call as an 'urgent meeting' was absolutely low. How dumb did he think Yao was? He wouldn't fall for it a second time. What happened to being professional? He always hated this about Ivan. It seemed as if he went out of his way just to ruin Yao's life. He let out an exasperated sigh, and his head collapsed onto the desk.

* * *

"Fuck yourself asshole! I don't need your damn contract. Get the hell out!" Their usually calm president was enraged, and yelling roughly, at of course, Mr. Braginski. The war had started officially.

"I thought we would be civil, who's the one acting immature now?" Ivan challenged, with a tired expression. There were on opposite ends of the long conference table, with millions of papers and folders scattered above it. Empty cups of coffee and dirty tea mugs littered their private conference room. They had been in an argument for about four hours now. It was almost lunch time.

"Screw you!" Yao threw his hands up in frustration. He smacked the contract against the table for emphasis. "This is complete bullshit! It's obvious you plan to take advantage of us!"

Ivan yawned, and relaxed even further into the leather chair. "That's my final offer. You should consider yourself respected, that's the highest amount I'd ever offered to an amateur."

"I am no amateur!"

"Anyways, you don't really have a choice. The higher ups need my money. Without it, they've lost a great client. Well, if you don't want my money, I'll just have to go somewhere else." He gave a mockingly pained expression as he reached for the phone his his pocket.

"Wait!" Yao sighed and made a highly displeased expression. Yao pressed a hand to his aching head. "What do you want from me?" He finished begrudgingly. Ivan smiled slyly, and put his phone back up. He pulled Yao down to his lap, his arms wrapped around the smaller body. His finger ran across Yao's frowning, soft lips. His amethyst eyes sparkled, the dust motes floating about in the air, ignorant of the two warring minds.

"I want you."


End file.
